violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
VIOLETTE THROWS DISHES AT WILLIAM AND ANDY!!!
Plot William and Andy are fighting, making Violette mad. She eventually throws plates at the two. At the beginning of the video, Andy kicks William and the boys start fighting, wasting Violette’s time to do family night. Bill and Violette argue and he calls her “Annie Oakley” because she shot him in the butt a week ago because Bill was being extremely rude to William by pouring water on him. She promised to never shoot her husband again which Bill says if she still shoots him, he’ll still going to name-call her. The fight from William and Andy continued. And Bill keeps saying "Stop, jerks". Violette gets fed up and starts to take drastic action by making her son and nephew to do chores which turn out to be a disaster. When Andy refuses to put the dishes in the dishwasher, Violette gets really mad at Bill for not doing anything. Bill keeps calling her Annie Oakley and Violette screams at him. Then, he keeps bringing up the fact that he got shot by his wife. Violette tells him to let it go and Bill keeps calling her woman a second time. Bill and Violette argue again. The video ends when William yells at Bill to help out the dishes which Bill yells back by calling William “Jerk”. Violette had enough stress and calls the night ridiculous. This video was uploaded on September 2, 2017. QUOTES “What are you gonna do ? Shoot me in the butt, Annie Oakley ?” - Bill “ Stop calling me Annie Oakley” ! - Violette “You shot me in the butt” ! - Bill “ Oh my gosh. Let it go”. - Violette “Fricking Woman” ! - Bill “Let it go. Stop calling fricking Woman, Alright “? - Violette ”You shut up” ! - Bill “Don’t push me” ! - Violette "Don't push me" ! - Bill Trivia * When Bill was calling Violette Annie Oakley, he was referring to an American girl from Willowdell, Ohio famous for her shooting skills. * This is a second time where Violette gets mad after her night of her family has turn into a chaotic night. The first was “MOM GOES PSYCHO AND THROWS CLOTHES OFF THE ROOF”. Except she got mad over a simple fan mail video and throws clothes off the roof in her bedroom. * This is one of the videos where Bill and Violette constantly argue. Mostly because Bill keeps calling his wife, “Woman” on a constant basis. People might have speculate of Violette to give Bill another divorce threat. * the word fatass makes a fourth comeback in the video. * this is the only known time Bill calls Violette a "dingbat" Category:Videos Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Plates Getting Shattered Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Swearing Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:Violette being called Annie Oakley Category:Andy Getting Bullied Category:Adult Humor Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Andy Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:William vs. Andy vs. Violette vs. Bill Category:Videos Published on a Saturday Category:Fighting Category:Arguments Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Episodes featuring Beel Category:Episodes featuring Elsie Category:William Need Revenge